


we all have a hunger

by raegrayson



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, literally just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raegrayson/pseuds/raegrayson
Summary: the loneliness never left me, but i can set it down in the pleasure of your company





	we all have a hunger

**Author's Note:**

> my dear darling wonderful friend raka tweeted "i want cor to struggle to take gilgamesh's dick" and i'm nothing if not obliging.

Beneath the armor, beneath the mask, Gilgamesh is remarkably human. A greyish blue human, to be sure, and his eyes may be black where they should be white, but there’s still blue there. They almost glow in the dark as Gilgamesh slowly works his fingers deeper into Cor. Cor’s own fingers curl around Gilgamesh’s bicep as he breathes through the burn of the stretch and he maps the scars that litter the larger man’s body. He’s too old, he thinks, to be getting fingered in a cave, but he supposes allowances must be made when one’s partner is an ancient demi-god who lives in said cave. 

Gilgamesh has a bed, which Cor is currently sprawled against, and he has a mouth the quirks out as a harsh pant blows Cor’s eyes wide as he crooks his fingers. Gilgamesh brings his spectral hand to Cor’s cock and as it closes around him, Cor groans headily. The innate magic spills into Cor’s skin and makes him shake, sparking pleasure along his body like lightning and making his eyes roll in his hand. Gilgamesh bends his body until he can capture Cor’s mouth with his and Cor brings one hand up into long silver hair that’s beginning to tangle with the effort. He’s so distracted by the feeling of Gilgamesh’s tongue in his mouth and the spectral hand ghosting along his cock that he barely notices the next finger that slides into him.

It hurts, of course, even Gilgamesh’s corporeal fingers are larger than the average man’s. Hell, they’re larger than some of the dicks Cor’s taken in his life, so more than one of them burns like hell at first. But Gilgamesh keeps kissing him like he’s trying to breathe life into him, and the hand on his dick never stops moving and soon the burn fades away. It leaves their kiss messy and half-hearted as Cor can’t quite keep his breathing under control, so Gilgamesh moves his mouth down to suck harshly at Cor’s jaw. Cor’s fingers tighten in his hair, grunting softly at the new sensation. 

“Shit,” he mutters, bucking his hips to get the fingers deeper, to stretch him more. “Gil-” he doesn’t know what he was going to say, because he can’t quite get it out as Gilgamesh’s hand  _ pulses _ around his dick and Cor’s head swims. 

Gilgamesh pulls back and gives him a smile that’s bordering on a smirk. “Do you like that?” 

“No shit,” Cor grunts, pumping up into his hand. 

He’s been trying to vaguely ignore where this is all heading, what the fingers are preparing him  _ for _ , but as Gilgamesh leans forward again to bring his mouth to Cor’s neck, his cock brushes against Cor’s thigh. He shudders at the feel of it, the sheer  _ mass _ of it sending a mixture of anticipation and trepidation coursing through him. Gilgamesh is a massive man, this much is obvious to anyone. He’s tall, of course, and thickly muscled with statuesque definition, so it’s no surprise that his cock is similarly, well,  _ impressive _ . Like the rest of him, it has a blue-ish grey tinge, darker than the rest of his skin, thick and long and curving just slightly upwards. It’s heavy and warm where it brushes against Cor and as he glances down at it, he sees something he hadn’t noticed before. 

A glint of silver, just below the head, winks back at him and Cor’s jaw falls open. “Is your dick pierced?” he asks, goggling at it. 

“Hm?” Gilgamesh hums and pulls his head back to look down at himself. “Oh, yes. It was….an impulsive decision many lifetimes ago.” He draws himself back, aligning himself against Cor and thrusting idly. Cor tries not to feel badly about himself, seeing their cocks lined up this way, and it’s pretty easy not to when their cocks slides shallowly together. 

“Fuck,” Cor groans, watching it with rapt fascination. “You’re trying to kill me.” 

“I assure you, I am not,” Gilgamesh replies, but Cor doesn’t believe him, because he bends again and begins thrusting his fingers faster inside Cor. He groans again, throwing his head back against the dusty blankets of Gilgamesh’s bed. 

“Liar,” he forces out and Gilgamesh only smiles. 

“Are you ready?” he asks, and Cor could kill him for the way he seems so unaffected when Cor feels like he’s about to rattle apart at the seams. His eyes are darker than usual, and he slides his spectral hand away from Cor’s cock to flick at one of his nipples. 

Cor stares down at Gilgamesh’s cock and flexes around his fingers.  _ That _ gets a reaction, albiet a minor one, a subtle hitch in Gilgamesh’s breathing and a twitch of his fingers. “Yeah,” he breathes, shifting his hips impatiently. “Yeah, give it to me.” 

Gilgamesh makes a quiet sound that’s almost a growl and withdraws his fingers with a wet pop. Cor doesn’t think there’s a condom in the world big enough to fit around Gilgamesh’s dick, nor does he think the Blademaster can give or receive STDs anyway, so he doesn’t press it. He simply lays back and screws his eyes shut and waits. 

Gilgamesh’s fingers curl around one of his hips and pull. “Up,” he says. “On your knees, it will be easier.” 

“Shit,” Cor grumbles, obeying silently, shifting onto his knees and he tries not to feel subconscious in his new position, too exposed for his warrior’s instincts with his head hanging down. 

“Incredible,” Gilgamesh says, so very softly, and Cor jolts as he feels the other man press a soft kiss to the base of his spin. It fills him with a very different kind of warmth, sets some of his nerves at ease, remembering where he is, who he’s with. There isn’t a man nor beast in this world that could take advantage of him with the Blademaster at his back, even if that phrase has a slightly different connotation at this exact moment. “Ready?” 

The sound of that voice rumbling across his lower back is enough to ruin Cor, and he breathes, and nods. 

Gilgamesh straightens and wraps both hands around Cor’s hips, the otherworldly warmth of the ghostly hand radiating out and sparking along Cor’s already sensitive skin. The other man moves and one hand disappears and Cor sucks in a breath as he  _ feels _ it, the blunt head of Gilgamesh’s dick pressing against him. 

Against, then  _ in _ .    
  
“Shit!” Cor swears as the head begins to breach him. It  _ burns _ , and not even in a fun way. All the preparation they did and it still wasn’t enough, it seems. It feels like he’s being split in two and he shrinks away from it, tensing. “I knew it wouldn’t fit.” 

“It will,” Gilgamesh says, smoothing a hand along Cor’s back. He leans down, to cover Cor, to whisper at his ear, “ You must relax. This isn’t a fight, it’s a dance. You’re safe here, I won’t hurt you, but you must allow me in.” He thrusts shallowly along the cleft of Cor’s ass, brushing gently against the opening and Cor  _ wants _ . 

So, he breathes, he counts to 20 in his head and focuses on the feeling of Gilgamesh’s mouth as it slides along the back of his neck, of the feeling of his hand as it scrapes across his chest, feels the tension bleeding from him as if the magical warmth of the phantom limb was melting him. Gilgamesh sits back again just enough to line himself up, but returns to Cor’s back, sucking kisses along his neck. His hand goes back to Cor’s cock and he begins to jack him as he pushes, again. 

Cor fights against his instinct to tense, keeps his attention on the feel of Gilgamesh’s hand around him. It burns, still, but not as badly. Gilgamesh keeps pushing, and keeps pumping his hand, distracting Cor from the pain as the head pops in. Cor groans in a way that would be way too loud if he weren’t in a cave at the bottom of a ravine and he finds himself pushing back against it, the burn beginning to edge over into pleasure as Gilgamesh fills him.

And fills him. 

And  _ fills him _ . 

Cor can’t keep his voice to himself as Gilgamesh is fully seated inside him, filling him so much Cor feels like he can’t even breathe or he’ll burst. It’s  _ so much _ , and pinpricks of sweat are popping up on his forehead from the strain and his breath is coming in ragged, gasping pants. He feels Gilgamesh  _ everywhere _ , smells him, can practically  _ taste _ him, in, around, over, everywhere. He’s never felt this full, this  _ complete _ , never felt anything like this. Gilgamesh’s breath is beginning to become uneven as he mouths at the back of Cor’s neck. Cor’s erection, which had flagged from the pain, is returning slowly under Gilgamesh’s hand. 

“Move,” Cor growls, thrusting back against him. 

“Yes,” Gilgamesh breathes, and Cor can’t even tell if he actually spoke. He pulls out shallowly, before driving himself back in and it forces a heavy gasp out of Cor and his head snaps back. 

“More,” Cor grunts, squeezing around the cock inside him. 

“Cor,” Gilgamesh groans and then. 

He  _ really _ moves, snapping back to drive back in with a force that Cor thinks would physically move him across the bed if the iron band of Gilgamesh’s arm wasn’t secured across his chest. Each thrust sends sparks flying across Cor’s eyes and he can’t control the shaky, hoarse cries that are being torn from him each time the rounded metal of the piercing drags against his prostate. He can hear Gilgamesh moaning behind him, whispered words of  _ beautiful _ and  _ perfect _ and his hand is gripping Cor so tightly he’s sure it will bruise and he doesn’t even care. Cor smirks a little as he feels the desperate thrusts of the larger man, pleased with himself for reducing Gilgamesh to this and he throws a look over his shoulder as he rolls his hips. 

Gilgamesh is staring directly at him, eyes entirely black with desire, mouth open oh so slightly as he pants in time with his sharp thrusts and Cor smiles. 

Gilgamesh groans and pulls Cor up with one arm until his back is flush to the Blademaster’s chest, hooking the other hand around Cor’s thigh to pull it up, pull  _ Cor _ up, until Cor is barely touching the bed, Gilgamesh supporting his entire weight with his arms as he keeps thrusting, harder, deeper than before. 

“Fuck!” Cor growls, the change in position exposing him even more, but the thrill of it curls tightly alongside his arousal, settling across his stomach and causing his dick to twitch helplessly in the hazy air of the cave. He brings his hand down to jack at himself, but it feels like an afterthought to the stretch and thrust of Gilgamesh filling him. “Gil,” he gasps, ragged and dizzy. He feels like he’s going crazy, like he’s coming apart at the seams, heat and electricity lancing through him like he’s being hit with too many spells at once. The delicious drag of the piercing, the heat of Gilgamesh at his back, surrounding him, the knife’s edge of pain/pleasure at the stretch of the massive cock inside him, it all feels like too much and Cor feels his release mounting higher and higher with each erratic thrust. 

“Cor,” comes Gilgamesh’s voice as his thrusts grow sloppier. His hand moves up to grip at Cor’s jaw and turn his head enough that Gilgamesh can kiss him, messy and deep. 

“Yeah,” Cor hisses against his mouth, his own hand moving faster around his cock. “Yeah, Gil-” 

Gilgamesh kisses him with a bruising intensity, hands tightening painfully around his jaw and his thigh as the thrusts become deep and erratic and then, Cor feels it as Gilgamesh shouts wordlessly against him, the searing rush and overwhelming fullness as he comes inside. Cor groans loudly, thrusting uselessly into his own palm, frustrated with his own lack of release, feeling full enough that he wouldn’t be surprised if it started leaking out his ears. Gilgamesh thrusts shallowly through the aftershocks and then, quicker than Cor can process, pulls out and throws Cor down onto the bed, flipping him over to wrap his mouth tightly around Cor’s cock. Cor shouts, hands fisting in his hair as Gilgamesh swallows him to the hilt with no trouble. His fingers are back in Cor, scissoring to release the spent cum, as he sucks and licks. Cor feels like he’s going to die, twitching and gasping and thrusting up into Gilgamesh’s mouth. It doesn’t take long for his orgasm to be ripped from him, stars shooting across his vision as he arcs up and the pleasure slams through him in waves, living his limbs tense and shaking. Then, darkness. 

Cor comes to hazily after long moments, residual pleasure fizzling along his nerves drawing soft noises from him. Someone is touching him, swiping something soft and cool across his overheated skin and he hums under the ministrations. Slowly, he opens his eyes to find Gilgamesh staring down at him with a soft look on his face. 

“Did I….black out?” Cor groans, stretching his sore muscles. 

“A bit,” Gilgamesh mutters as he continues to clean Cor gently. “Don’t worry, I’m not offended.” 

Cor snorts and rubs a hand down his face. “Are we sure I didn’t die?” 

“Fairly,” Gilgamesh says, softly. He stands and walks across the room to deposit the cloth in a basin made of teal colored glass. Cor watches him, enjoying the way his muscles shift under his scarred skin, the curve of his ass that Cor wasn’t able to appreciate before now. He should get up, he knows, should get back before something happens. He turns to stare at the ceiling to will himself to move, but exhaustion sinks into his bones and weighs his limbs down. Gilgamesh seems to read his mind as he moves back across the room. “Rest here,”  he says. “The world won’t end if the Immortal takes a night off.” 

Cor wants to fight this statement, but he’s simple too tired, sleep pulling at his eyelids. Gilgamesh pulls a slightly less dusty blanket over his body and slides beneath it beside him. Cor feels dwarfed in this massive bed, with this massive man, but he sinks into the warmth, the comfort. 

The world could wait for a while. 


End file.
